wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Cadence Greystone
Cadence Marie Greystone was a soldier of the Alliance and a paladin of the light. She is the daughter of Erik and Ellen Greystone and the sister of Erikson Greystone. Biography Born in Duskwood just as the lands were turning to darkness, Cadence was raised in a hellish environment. The woods were haunted, it was never quite 'daylight', and children were put to bed with warnings that ghosts and ghouls would come take them away if they misbehaved. She was raised on fairly traditional values; daughters worked until they were married, and then they kept the home. Men were soldiers, if not tradesmen, and everyone worked to protect the town as best they could in those dark times. Family was important, and Father Knew Best. Her father was a guardsman at her birth, and continued along this path as best he could while helping to raise his children. Her mother was a tailor for the town and a perpetually off-duty priestess, and so the teachings of the Light were prevalent in their home. When she was seven, her younger brother Erikson was born. As soon as she was able, and against her father's wishes, she left for Stormwind in order to train within the Cathedral. Advancing quickly in her studies, as well as martial combat, she quickly became a favored footsman and relatively well-loved within the clergy. When the Argent Dawn began recruiting for the battle up North, she was quick to be recommended, and quicker to sign up. After only a year's service, however, she returned home to a devastating situation. Her brother, Erikson, had moved into Stormwind in order to pursue a career as a soldier, but in his time there quickly became overwhelmed with the temptations of the darker brood in the city. Upon locating him after three months of absence, Cadence discovered he had fallen into debt with a disreputable gang of thieves and criminals known as the Kamil te Kar. Cadence did the only thing she could think to do in order to save her brother, which was to offer her life in his place. Her service for his freedom. What she did not realize was this would be no quick ordeal; her life was property of the Kamil te Kar. For years she worked for them, assessing gems and acting as occasional bodyguard until the events surrounding Luri came to pass. When the Kamil te Kar disbanded, Cadence was free, but left with an odd and distressing lack of direction that she still struggles with. Physical appearance Cadence is anything but atypical in regard to her appearance. She stands at an average height and carries herself with no small amount of propriety, bearing her pear-shaped figure with modest grace. Her skin is pale with just a hint of rosiness about the cheeks, and she keeps her blonde hair neatly styled, usually worn loose or pulled up into a simple bun. Her green eyes are framed with thick lashes, and her lips are rather full, but the rest of her features are all quite strong, from her perpetually serious brow to her notable chin and solid jawline. A nick of a scar crosses the end of her right brow, supposedly from some deep cut suffered somewhere along the line of her life. Cadence rarely smiles in full, preferring to keep things close-lipped, and is far more likely to frown than smile on a daily basis. Personality and traits Cadence does not act her age. She approaches the world as someone years older than she is might approach it, and with no small amount of opinion. She has very specific ideas about what is and what is not moral, and often finds it difficult to keep company with those who disagree with her on these points. Despite this, there is an unmistakable need to help those around her, whether or not they ask for aid in the first place. Though she doesn't always act on this urge, it is always there and often leads to her charity being taken advantage of when let shown in the wrong company. Anyone that she perceives as weak obviously requires her protection and she can be very quick to give it. Once a deeper assessment is made, it becomes clear that many of Cadence's problems are rooted in self-doubt, granted to her through her father's belief that, as his daughter, she is required only to keep a home and find a husband. These traditional values are deeply ingrained in her, despite her open rebellion of them in pursuing a life with the Argent Crusade. She regularly battles with her own perceived guilt in regard to not fulfilling her father's wishes for his daughter, and frustration that he couldn't see that she was fulfilling his wishes for his son. Trivia Gallery Yes SIR.png|by Cadence Bookmonger Jess-O.png|by Cadence wow___life_support_by_jess_o-d309qiz.png|by Cadence Cadence.png|by Peregrinne cadencebyRaps.jpg|by Raps CadencebyAlkrenon.jpg|by Alkrenon wra_cadencebymariius.jpg|by Raps sc035adb4b.jpg|(on left) by Lazaar wearenotsaints.png|by Cadence Cadence12bySyllas.jpg|by Syllas cadeportrait.png|by Cadence THATISYOURTONGUEcolor.png|by Alkrenon (coloured by Cadence) Eventhepossessionisawkward Jess.png|by Cadence Category:Kamil te Kar